The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for diagnosing a device for determining the temperature of a component of an electric unit and an electric system.
During the operation of electric systems, it is known to monitor the temperature of individual components of the electric system. The temperature is monitored primarily to avoid overheating and thus damaging these components due to an electrical overload. It is also known from the prior art to perform diagnostics in order to monitor the functionality of such devices for determining the temperatures. To do this, for example, a second temperature measurement is performed at another point, independently of the initial measurement. The two temperatures are then compared to each other. If the comparison results in a deviation that is too large, one of the ascertained measurands is erroneous. A similar method is known from DE 10 2008 040 725 A1.